


Best Ace in Space

by Moonlovingvampire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlovingvampire/pseuds/Moonlovingvampire
Summary: Coming out isn't always easy, but sometimes, it goes better than expected.





	Best Ace in Space

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Keith’s birthday!  
> And also Ace Awareness Week, I decided to combine the two ~~kind of. ~~~~~~  
> Not a birthday fic, but it was written because of Keith’s birthday.

“I'm ace.”  
Keith looked down on his hands as he said it, he didn't want to see the reaction he would get.  
“You're… what?”  
“I'm ace, Lance! Asexual!” Keith looked up at Lance annoyed. This was why he didn’t want to come out, if he was gay or something he could just go _I'm gay_ and everyone would know what he was talking about, but being ace meant he would need to have a whole talk explaining what asexuality _is_.  
“Okay, Keith. I don’t know what that is so you’re going to have to explain.”  
“I don't feel sexual attraction.”  
“You don’t feel sexual attraction?” Lance gave Keith a confused look.  
“No.”  
“How?!”  
Keith was getting angry now.  
“I just don't! I never have! I still not sure what sexual attraction even _is_ , and I've known I was ace for a few years now.”  
“But there are so many hot people! What about Allura? Or Shiro? You feel _nothing_ for them?”  
Was Lance saying that because he was ace he didn’t feel _anything_ for Shiro or Allura? Rationally he knew what Lance meant, but that didn’t mean that he shouldn't lecture Lance on it.  
“I mean, they are my friends so it's not like I feel _nothing_ for them.” Keith said, perhaps a bit more bitterly than he’d planned. ”And I think that they are pretty, I guess? But I've never thought ‘Oh I want to have sex’ with them. Or anyone else.”  
“So you don’t get crushes?”  
“I do. They just not about having sex with the person, just wanting to be with them, go on dates, cuddle and kiss them?”  
“That's cool.”  
“Yeah well- wait what?”  
“Asexuality. It sounds cool! I hadn’t heard of it before, and I'm not sure I hundred percent understand it yet, but that doesn’t mean it doesn't exist or that you're not… what did you call it?”  
“Ace? It's short for asexual.”  
“Yeah that! I mean, there are still many who believe bisexuality isn’t a thing and most people knows about it. Asexuality sounds kind of like the opposite of that? And it makes sense that if there are people who are bi, that ace people exist too. Which they obviously do, since you’re one.”  
“You… believe me?”  
“Of course I do! I’m surprised I didn’t think it could be a thing before honestly.” Lance answered with a smile.  
Keith didn’t know why but he felt like crying. He’d had a hard time accepting he was ace when he’d first heard of it and he hadn’t expected Lance to be so understanding right away. Not that he was expecting him to take it poorly, not really. But he didn’t _know_ how he would react. And he had been scared, he knows that now. Maybe that’s why he wanted to cry now, because he was so _relieved_ it went well.  
“Hey, dude. Are you alright?”  
“I don’t know,” Keith answered honestly. “I think I’m just happy. I wasn’t expecting it to go this well. I don’t even know if it _went_ well. I don’t know what I was expecting at all.”  
“I’m proud of you for telling me, I know it must’ve been hard.”  
“I’ve only told Shiro I’m ace. And now you I guess.”  
Keith was surprised by the hug Lance gave him, but he appreciated it. He hugged back as soon as he realized what was happening.  
“ _Keith_. I don’t know what to say. _Thank you. Thank you for trusting me,_ for _telling_ me.”  
Keith and Lance hugged for a while before Lance broke the hug.  
“So is it a secret? You being ace, that is. Or have you just not come out?”  
“Just not out,” Keith sighed. “It’s hard to come out, and I don’t know how to bring it up.”  
“Well, you don’t have to come out to everyone right now. Do it when you feel like it, it’s completely up to you how you want to do it. If you want to tell everyone at once or if you tell them one on one. You don’t even _have_ to come out unless you want to. It is totally up to you.”  
“Thanks, Lance. I appreciate it.”  
He really did.

**Author's Note:**

> What are favourite characters for if not projecting?
> 
> This is the fastest I’ve written a fic tbh, I’m still amazed that I did it.
> 
> If you want to read a way better coming out as ace scene you should read the book Quicksilver by R. J. Anderson! Not only is it a great urban sci-fi (??), the main character is ace! The book handles asexuality magnificently, having it as both an important plot point as well as not having it be the focus of the story.
> 
> You can always talk to me on my tumblr: [Moonlovingvampire](http://moonlovingvampire.tumblr.com)


End file.
